


Rule

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Face Slapping, Gen, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Windblade and Starscream concerning the Ruler of Cyberton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June 2014.
> 
> Quick short, getting some thoughts out of my head. Good for pairing fuel, but not actually a pairing fic. XD

Windblade’s face smacked the side of her chair from Starscream’s back hand.

His eyes were fire, and he glared as he grabbed the sides of her arm chair, pinning her there. Rattrap shuffled behind Starscream, optics wide and unprepared for his sudden mood swing. Only minutes before, calm, and now a fury.

"Loss," Starscream spit, teeth grinding. "You think I don’t know a thing about loss?"

Windblade bit her lip, holding the words in. She wanted to shout at him. Explain her insult; defend herself. But, his eyes were wild. Windblade could feel the tremulous pulse of his spark through his chest and the layers of metal. Something had broken.

"Do you have any idea how many times I’ve had my authority and power taken from me?" Starscream whispered. He grabbed Windblade’s chin and yanked her head down to look him in the eye. "Do you!?

"On Earth I was in charge, I had the Ores and power and everything. Megatron shot me down. Blew a hole the size of your head through my chest.

"When Megatron fell, I ruled the Decepticons, but the natural order of a broken army took it’s toll," Starscream sighed, shaking his head. His optics widened, seeing something far away. He squeezed Windblade’s cheek, digging his thumb into the side of her face. "They were such a mess, they were eating each other. Cannibalism."

"I think that’s a pattern," Windblade hissed, quiet and angry. Did nothing but hurt follow this mech?

Starscream grabbed the side of her face, and smacked her helm into the back of the chair. Windblade winced, pulling her hands hard against the restraints that held her.

"But that too ended soon, thanks to a fiery red Autobot and Megatron’s shiny new body," Starscream said, almost wistful. He let go of Windblade’s face and pat her cheek, almost gently. He traced her eye paint along the red. "I lost my rule again."

Windblade pulled her face away; he laughed.

"But, now—now! At the cost of everything I could possibly have cared about," Starscream said, leaning in close to her ear. "I have it. I own the planet. It’s mine. This rule is mine. No Megatron. No Prime. Just me.

"And nothing will take it from me. Not some leftover brat Autobots. Not another Decepticon. No neutrals crawling home after abandoning us," Starscream hissed. He slammed both of his hands on either side of Windblade’s helm and pressed their noses together. Starscream’s mouth split into a vicious grin, red eyes burning with confidence. "And not some pretty little alien who talks to titans."

Starscream grabbed the side of her wing and pushed it down, knocking the turbine into the arm rest of the chair. “No one is taking this from me. I don’t care what I have to take, who I have to destroy, or what army I have to rule—no one is taking this planet from me.”

"Good luck ruling the planet if this City fails," Windblade hissed back. She glared, fists tight. "Then you’ll have nothing."

"Then it’s convenient that you’ll do everything you can to keep it alive," Starscream said. He pat her cheek, and turned. Rattrap scurried out of the room, as Starscream approached the main door. His silhouette filled the doorway as he left the tiny cell, but he spared a moment to smirk over his shoulder. "And once you realize who’s in charge, you can go back to doing just that."

The door slammed shut, filling the room with darkness.


End file.
